DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X
}} Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X is the 23rd DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details This set is the conclusion of Katta's saga. Final Dogiragolden, Katta in Victory Mode and a completely taken over Basara with grey skin can be seen in the box cover. Evolution Creatures make a return in this DMR set after being excluded in the previous 2 DMR sets. Enemy civilization cards also make a return after a 2 year hiatus in DMR sets. It also introduces the first card with a sticker slapped on it when it is packaged, Final Dogiragolden which is sticked with a Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader sticker upon being packaged. Therefore, the surface of the card is made of a different material. This set also introduces a Final Forbidden Creature that is made out of 5 cards, FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~/Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon. All 5 cards are packaged in 1 pack if able, replacing all commons and uncommons in that pack. And at last, this set also introduces the first card that is printed in a different font and a different art style than any other card in a DMR set, Jolly the Johnny. Keywords * Final Final Revolution * Forbidden Big Bang Races This set introduces the following races; * — Initials X Card Types *Final Forbidden Field *Final Forbidden Creature Alternate Artwork cards Contents *FFL1/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ FL1b/FL1b Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon　(Center) *FFL2/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ *FFL3/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ *FFL4/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ *FFL5/FFL5 FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ *L1/L2 Jolly the Johnny *L2/L2 Final Dogiragolden *S1/S9 Phantasm, Moon's Radiance *S2/S9 Giga Speed, D2W2 *S3/S9 Kill the Vorof, Rebellion of K *S4/S9 Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon *S5/S9 Miracle Star, Time Secretary *S6/S9 Katsuking Jr, Kung Fu Generation *S7/S9 Weiyou, Muji *S8/S9 O Parts, Last Question *S9/S9 Doguraeater, D2M2 *1/74 Vizenma, D2J2 *2/74 Platina Walsura S *3/74 Dooms, Demonic Heavens Slash *4/74 Mega Dueber Dragon *5/74 Jack, Bei B *6/74 Royalwan, Sagely Dog Elemental *7/74 Wild Safari Channel, Great Revolution of D *8/74 Clear Hades, Crystal Emperor *9/74 Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D *10/74 Dondongyas, Raging Dragon Spirit Tree *11/74 Onsowaka J, Sages Elemental *12/74 Lulufens, Sun Dragon Elemental *13/74 Tune Again *14/74 Cyberdice Vegas, Honorable of D *15/74 Rebellious Wolf's Emblem *16/74 Katsudon, Kung Fu Master *17/74 Explosive Ninpo, Phoenix Jutsu *18/74 Guevara Base, Bombing of D *19/74 Doremi 24, Miracle 1 *20/74 Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! *21/74 Mia Damama, Moja *22/74 Team Damama's Sacred Go! *23/74 Jiin Up, "Question 3" *24/74 Team Tech's Wave Go! *25/74 Beroringa M, Third Seed *26/74 Team Acme's Evil Prison Go! *27/74 Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 *28/74 Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! *29/74 Mizore, Dragon of Love *30/74 Memento Guardian Shrine, Dictionary of D *31/74 Neo Vegas, Eureka X *32/74 S Sae *33/74 Seoisettia, Devil Dragon of M *34/74 Columnain, Devil Dragon of M *35/74 Tuscone, Explosive G *36/74 Curry Bread of the Universe *37/74 Neo Bomber, Beast Army X *38/74 Fregata, Gunkan Style *39/74 Rainbow Spark *40/74 World Stop *41/74 護龍目 レヴィータ *42/74 Demon's Light *43/74 Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta *44/74 Dorta, Final Forbidden Alpha *45/74 Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero *46/74 Rainbow Life *47/74 卓球の玉　ボンビン Bonbin, Table Tennis Ball *48/74 Doyaribe, Billiard Ball *49/74 Tempenche W, Reformed Speed *50/74 O Mal *51/74 Dorbro, Final Forbidden Gamma *52/74 Dordrain, Final Forbidden Beta *53/74 Otaketake M *54/74 Mega Thousand Dragon *55/74 Daigoro, Explosive Follower *56/74 Asadapppi, Alarm Clock Captain *57/74 Zugian Totem *58/74 Rabbicellon, Pure Eyes *59/74 Jonmajiro, Away Style *60/74 Daedarion, Dragon Elemental Machine King *61/74 Fasola 24 and Sido 24, Miracle Combo *62/74 Pledge of Justice *63/74 Njielfin, Wise Guardian Tree *64/74 Ubin De Wanuru *65/74 Piyozu Bootcamp *66/74 Lucasley, Electro Nightmare *67/74 Noron Up, "Question 2" *68/74 Rainbow Spiral *69/74 Tamagineil M, Second Seed *70/74 Rainbow Hell *71/74 Lock-on Deadly Blow *72/74 Mega Spear Dragon *73/74 Taiyaki Giant *74/74 Yell Life Cycles Rainbow spells (Each of these multicolored spells have an additional Mana Arms 2 ability for multicolored cards.) * — Rainbow Spark * — Rainbow Spiral * — Rainbow Hell * — Rainbow Life back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 2 (Each of these creatures have an ability that triggers when they leave the battle zone.) * — Doyaribe, Billiard Ball * — O Mal * — Otaketake M * — Daigoro, Explosive Follower * — Jonmajiro, Away Style back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 3 (Each of these spells .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Trivia * Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X is the 3rd and last DMR booster pack in the Revolution Final block, a set less than most blocks which contain 4 main DM/DMR booster packs. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs